Blinded By The Grimlock
Blinded By The Grimlock is the second episode of Season 1 written by Matt and episode number 180 between both series Charmed and Blessed. This is a one-hour timed episode. Summary For a complete plot of Blinded By The Grimlock : go here. NEW FRIENDS COMES NEW POWER - 'More demonic trouble is in store for Pip on his first day at Baker High. He makes some new friends, however it's as if the Grand Design is set to ruin Pip's normal life. The return of two already-vanquished demons of the Charmed Ones' past, spells doom for Pip and his first innocent, who's also his new friend, Bill's, younger brother. Now Beverly and Eddie race against the clock with the help of their whitelighter, to save both Pip and the innocent. When all's well that ends well, a powerful force for good emerges from a friendship meant to be. The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Cast Main Cast * Marco U. as Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kresington * Sophia Lillis as Beverly Carson * Ted "T.W." King as Andy Trudeau Supporting Cast * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Jacob Tremblay as Wyatt Halliwell * Jason Maybaum as Chris Halliwell * Jaeden Martell as Bill Reynolds * Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Reynolds * Finn Wolfhard as Richie Thompson * Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Upright * Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hunter * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hartman * Cynthia King as Brittany Reynolds * Charlie Shotwell as Colton Guest Stars * Michael Bailey Smith as Janor * Tommy Perna as Kava * Jordin Sparks as Herself Uncredited * Unknown Actress as P3 Waitress Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells * '''No Spells Were Used Potions * Grimlock Vanquishing Potion: Magical Beings Grimlocks Powers and Abilities In order of appearance ~ powers won't be listed twice * Premonition: 'Used by Pip Muniz-Halliwell. This is his primary power and receives his vision when Piper Halliwell touches his shoulder. Pip sees a younger past Piper finding her engagement ring among the mess of the ''Lost and Found Spell; the vision changes to show the ring under a table in the foyer of Halliwell Manor. It was used a second time by Pip when he shook hands with Beverly Carson. He saw Beverly and Eddie Kresington both throw a liquid (from a jar) at something unseen. * '''Shimmering: * Shared Vision: * Sense Stealing: 'Saw in the vision, sent by Kava to Pip. Janor was using the power to steal Georgie's eyesight. It was used a second (and last) time to steal Pip's eyesight. * 'Orbing: * Pyrokinesis: * Aura Choking: * Sensing: * Psychokinesis: * The Blessed Power of Three: Artifacts * Patricia Halliwell's Ring: * Eddie Kresington's No-Magic Sense Charm: Locations San Francisco, California * Halliwell Manor * Baker High School * Sewer System * Robert Kennedy Elementary School Magical Locations Music * Silence - Marshmello ft. Khalid (Opening theme) * All Star - Smash Mouth (Aerial shots of San Francisco) * One Step At A Time - Jordin Sparks (P3 performance) Notes and Trivia * The Grimlocks return for this episode. * This is the first time in both Charmed ''and ''Blessed, where the Book of Shadows does not make an appearance. * When making the Grimlock Vanquishing Potion, Piper was able to remember exactly how to make it without needing the Book. Though Piper has never actually made the potion, as Prudence Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were the only ones to ever make the potion when needed. * Jordin Sparks guest performs at P3. * It was revealed by Janor that since Pip came to San Francisco and vanquished Juno, a thread in time was ripped and it opened a portal between the physical plane and the Demonic Wasteland. * It was revealed by Andy that the Charmed Ones are no longer required in the fight between Good and Evil. Since the sisters have began to lead normal lives, the Elders will cloak them and anyone else they wish (namely their husbands and kids) from the demonic radar. Though only if they allow Pip (and Bev and Eddie) to carry on the Halliwell legacy. * No spells were used in this episode. Category:BLESSED Category:Episodes Category:Season 1